A Brotherly Love
by TheYaoiFan
Summary: This story does contain incest so if that isn't your cup of tea, don't read. Semeii is alive and Ritsuka is deeply in love with him. Semeii is not sure of what is going on, but knows that it isn't morally right. rating: M/MA. Have Fun!


I'm typing this randomly at my dad's house and yeah, my parents are divorced, which explains why I'm at my dad's house

and not with both my parents. Yeah its crazy I know, whatever. That didn't really make sense when I was typing it, so don't feel bad if it doesn't make sense why I typed some stuff in there.

--

This is a Loveless fanfiction in which there is much RitsukaxSemeii. However, Semeii has morals that make that type of love wrong. What will end up happening/ seriously, I'm typing this all from my head with a lack of organization, so if anyone has any ideas, please e-mail me.

--

"Semeii!"

"What is it now, Ritsuka?"

"A brother can't be excited to see his older brother after like three years of him being away?!," Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Yes, but Ritsuka, its only been about three days, not even three weeks," Semeii sighed. Ritsuka was so overly attracted to him. It made him feel really weird a lot of the time, as if Ritska liked, possibly loved, him as more than a brother.

He quickly stopped the thought. That idea gave him way too much pleasure. It was wrong for brothers to love each other like that.

It just wasn't done, nor was it morally right.

"Semeii? I've been asking you the same question for about 2 minutes!," Ritsuka sounded worried. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine, Ritsuka," Semeii assured him. "Thank you for your concern. I was just daydreaming."

"Ohhh, what about, Semeii? I wanna know!" Ritsuka bounced around the room just begging to be told.

"I was daydreaming about being able to finally get some sleep," he teased his younger brother. Ritsuka would probably want to talk with him all night and he still had to deal with Soubi. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone if that'll help," Ritsuka offered.

"Are you kidding me?! You leave me alone. That doesn't seem all too likely," Semeii scoffed.

"Grrr, that was mean, if not true, mean to point out." Ritsuka got insulted much more easily than normal, usually he would have brushed that off.

I wonder what's up with him... He hasn't been acting like himself lately. He seems to be...kinda out of it much more than ever before.

"Ritsuka, come on! Its time for supper!"

"Coming Mom!"

"Semeii, are you going to eat with us?" Ritsuka tried to pull a puppy dog face. Semeii just laughed.

"Ritsuka, you know that you cannot pull off a puppy dog face!"

"Yay! Semeii is gonna eat with us!," Ritsuka said in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't say I was going to eat with you," he exclaimed.

"But you might as well have," Ritsuka sang.

--AFTER DINNER--

"I'm so stuffed! I can't ever remember being that full!" Semeii said, exasperated. "I don't think I could move!"

"You don't have to, you know...Not much anyway," Ritsuka said slyly. "You could sleep in my room, since Mom turned yours into a storage area."

"That is a good idea, Ritsuka! I think will stay overnight," he said, oblivious to what his younger brother meant. "I'm so tired I could probably fall asleep right now."

"Lets go to my room then."

"Okay, Ritsuka." Semeii said, too tired to think properly.

--AFTER AWHILE OF TALKING--

"I'm getting tired, Semeii." Ritsuka yawned.

"How about we go to sleep then," Semeii suggested. "You can sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I wouldn't think of it!" Ritsuka shot back, completely awake at the moment, now that Semeii suggested the idea. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

The window opens and in come Soubi. "You cannot sleep on the floor. That will make you stiff and useless if a battle comes up."

Semeii agreed with Soubi, "Soubi has a point Ritsuka. If you should suddenly need to leave, you wouldn't be able to."

"I have an idea then," Ritsuka stated, "How about we share the bed, its big enough for both of us to fit in."

Semeii got the same feeling he had earlier, that this was not just brotherly love. That this was so much more than that.

"Alright, Ritsuka," Soubi said. "That's actually a good idea, as long as Semeii doesn't mind."

"I guess I'm out-voted then," Semeii sighed theactricallly. "As long as my little brother can get some sleep."

"Thanks Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "I knew if you agreed to it, then Semeii would to."

"Wait a minute," Semeii was puzzled. "You guys planned this?"

"Oh no, Semeii," Ritsuka explained. "I just knew that if Soubi thought it was a good idea, you would go along with it."

"Oh okay then," Semeii was relieved. "If that's the case then I won't blame Soubi-san."

"Oh, Soubi," Ritsuka remembered. "Don't you have a exam tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ritsuka, I do. But I don't mind staying up a bit longer." Soubi then completely ruined his act by yawning.

"Soubi," Ritsuka started, "I order you to go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, Master Ritsuka."

"And stop calling me 'Master'."

"Yes, Ritsuka."

"Thank you Soubi. Good night."

--SOUBI HAS NOW OFFICIALLY LEFT--

"Ritsuka, lets go to bed." Semeii said, wondering what his brothers reaction would be to those words.

"Sure thing Semeii," Ritsuka's tail was swishing back and forth and his ears were all perky. This might not be a normal reaction to those words, but Semeii thought that he must just be happy to see his brother for longer amount of time.

"I love you, Semeii," Ritsuka purred.

"I love you too, Ritsuka," he responded plainly.

"I don't think we're talking about the same kinds of love, though." Ritsuka sounded disappointed.

"I think we probably are, but don't think the other means the same thing," Semeii explained.

"I think of the fact that I would do absolutely anything for you," Ritsuka said.

He looks so cute, so adorable. I want to keep him forever. Wait a minute, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my brother, no matter how incredibly sexy he looks when he's insecure. Ahh, stop it. I must not have these thoughts!

"Semeii, what do you think of when you say 'I love you'?" Ritsuka questioned.

Before he even thought, he replied, "How I want to hold you, forever, and wish that you were mine," Semeii blurted out.

"Semeii, that is..." He stopped. He had never seen his brother look so uncomfortable...or so sexy. He wanted to hold him, to reassure him, to make him understand that he felt the same way, that it was okay for Semeii to feel that way.

"Ritsuka, I'm so sorry, I didn't think," Semeii looked worried. "Please ignore what I just said."

"Semeii, that is nothing to be ashamed of," Ritsuka chasitised him. "That is the same way I feel, so don't be ashamed. Let's just go to bed."

"Ritsuka, I think I should sleep in a different room," Semeii started.

"Its okay Semeii, I'll go over to Soubi's house," Ritsuka started packing. "I was going over tomorrow anyway."

"You don't have to, Ritsuka," Semeii started, but once again, Ritsuka interupted.

"I know that I don't have to," Ritsuka was getting annoyed, "You stay and visit with Mom and Dad. I'm going to Soubi's."

With that, he left out the window.

As soon as he was outside he started running. He was determined not to cry. Semeii just was trying to do what he thought was right. He wasn't completely rejecting him, not on purpose anyway. His tears were coming down quickly.

"RITSUKA!" Semeii cried.

Ritsuka was already beyond hearing distance. When he finally came to his senses, he realized he had been wandering around and had got lost.

Ritsuka felt his phone vibrating. The only two people that had this number were Soubi and Semeii. He wasn't even sure if Semeii had the number, he just assumed that Soubi had told him. He answered right before it went to voicemail.

"Ritsuka? Are you alright?"

"Who is this calling me? I don't know this number! How did you get my phone number?" Ritsuka was getting worried.

"Its me Ritsuka."

"Soubi? Is that you?"

"Yes and Semeii called me tell me that you left and apparently are at my house," Soubi said.

"I'm sorry. May I come over?" Ritsuka asked timidly.

"Of course. You may always come to my house," he replied.

"Thanks. I do have a problem though Soubi," Ritsuka admitted. "I'm lost."

"That's okay, you really aren't. Your feet knew where you wanted to go," Soubi said. "You are in the apartment complex's courtyard."

"Wow. Thanks. I'll be right up."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Ritsuka."

"Bye."

--AFTER EXPLAINING TO SOUBI--

"Man, I realized you loved your brother, Ritsuka, but I thought that you couldn't love like that." Soubi was bewildered.

"My name might be 'Loveless,' but I think that only applies to the people that I'm supposed to love. Meanwhile Semeii is 'Beloved' and he loves me the same way. I think the opposites attract rule is in effect," Ritsuka explained his logic.

"Ritsuka, I know that you are the one that gives the orders, but I am asking you, please, go back to Semeii and don't come see me until you have figured this out with him," Soubi pleaded.

"But...he doesn't want me like that Soubi," Ritsuka whined. "He only loves me."

"You would be surprised, Ritsuka," Soubi said gently. "Go back. You will then see what I mean."

"If you're sure..."

"Trust me..."

"Thanks."

--

Why did I say that I would go back. I'm just going to get my heart broken by my brother. He chuckled weakly. That was a funny way to think.

Meanwhile, Semeii is pacing back and forth, praying to any god that he can think of, that Ritsuka is okay.

The window creeps open startling Semeii from his thoughts. "Ritsuka?" he asked timidly, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Semeii? I thought you were giong to sleep," Ritsuka said, puzzled.

Semeii practically flew over to his beloved brother. "I was so worried about you I couldn't even think straight, much less sleep!"

"Oh, so you still think of me as just your brother," Ritsuka sighed. "I think I'll go back to Soubi's then, it would be very awkward staying here if that were the case." He turned to go back to the window.

Semeii caught him and spun him around. He looked into his brother's bewildered eyes for just a moment, then he quickly made up his mind. He leaned down and kissed Ritsuka with a passion.

It took Ritsuka a moment to realize that this was his brother's way of answering him, and then he was kissing him back, with even more passion than he knew he had for his brother. His tail curled around Semeii and his ears laid back. He was content having his brother as the seme, and him as the uke.

Semeii broke free so he could breathe. He was panting and so was Ritsuka. His brother's tail was still curled tightly around him. He wondered what Ritsuka was thinking.

"That was a very good answer, Semeii," Ritsuka breathed. He was still trying to recover.

AN: Ok, guys, what do you think? I made some slight changes, and fixed some spelling and stuff. I'm so sorry that I haven't put up another chapter yet! I'm stuck! Any ideas? Please? A cookie to anyone who reviews!


End file.
